Recently, memory systems comprising nonvolatile memories have become widespread.
As one of these memory systems, a NAND flash solid state drive (SSD) is known.
Because of their low-power consumption and high-performance, SSDs are used as the main storage of various computers.
Further, an array technique utilizing a plurality of SSDs has also been developed in order to obtain higher performance and larger capacity.